The Prophesied
by eRenae
Summary: He was immersed in a world of darkness, and he swore never again. At the same moment, in a place between the edges of time and space, the Great Toad opens its blind eyes and Sees, opens its mute mouth to speak: The Prophesied will rise. Long live Namikaze Naruto.
1. Prologue

**The Prophesied**

**Darkness**

* * *

He had forgotten how long he had been trapped in the darkness. The darkness and the silence.

There was nothing here. Nothing, except for him, his scattered consciousness, and the screams that begged for mercy every now and then.

There is also hunger and thirst. It gnaws his insides and he thinks that, if he could only see himself in the nothingness, that there is a hole somewhere in his midsection.

But the darkness and the silence and the screaming are worse.

Every so often, a voice drifts from the darkness, menacing and cold, asking if he was ready to give up. His answer is always a defiant no, and his punishment is always the screaming, asking him to 'Please stop! Help us please!' and he breaks a little more, but the next time they ask his answer remains the same.

He had learned to count the hours as they passed by, and now he had established a routine. The screaming lasted for 7 hours straight, and the darkness and the silence lasted for even longer.

Sometimes, he is given food. More often, though, he is given pain. But this he could bear. His body, he knows, operates differently from others.

He does not know night from day, and he begins to wonder if the Light and the Colors and Jiraiya-sensei even existed before this horrible, horrible darkness and this complete silence.

The only sound is his breathing, the painful thump thump thump that is his heartbeat, and the cold voice that asks if he has had enough yet. It lets him know he is still alive, and not just some floating thought drifting in an endless void.

He goes mad five months in.

He alternates between dreaming of a world in color, with sights and sounds and smells, a world of nothingness, and a cruel voice asking (always asking) if he is ready to give up with only four small walls that close oneself in. He screams along with the tortured moans, and cries with an animalistic urgency along with the pleading, but when he is asked to surrender he screams louder that, 'No! I'll never give up! No, no, no, no, no!'

Two months later his sanity is returned to him, yet he is still in the darkness and the silence and the screams that beg for mercy.

And then he realizes.

If only he was stronger, then none of this would have happened. If only he was faster, then he wouldn't have been caught. If only he learned harder, then he would have been able to escape. If only he had power, then he would have been able to stop each tortured scream that escaped from innocent lips.

If only he was stronger.

And then suddenly he is immersed in a world of light. Colors burst from behind his closed eyelids as his senses are overloaded with sight and sound.

"Naruto!" said a figment from his dream, for surely this must be one, "My God, Naruto!"

He couldn't speak. His eyes are closed. He is crying.

Suddenly strong arms wrap around him, "I've found you, thank God. You're safe. You're safe. You were so brave, so brave and strong. You're safe. You're safe."

All throughout his rescue, the only thing he could remember was a promise: Never again.

What his captors and his rescuer did not know was that his 7 months in captivity would bring a revolution of change in the world.

For he swore that never again would this world be in darkness.

Never again would there be cries of mercy from lips that deserved nothing but love.

And never again would he be weak.

After his rescue, it took a while for him to adjust. He still wonders which is reality and which is not. When darkness comes he screams and pleads incoherently, but when there is light he is as silent as the prison that he was placed in.

He can see that Jiraiya-sensei is worried, but he is merely thinking.

Two months later he finally speaks, his voice hoarse from months of screaming and silence, "I want to be strong."

He does not know it is the beginning of the Golden Age of Shinobi. At that same moment, in a place situated between time and space, the Great Toad opens his blind eyes and he Sees. The Prophecy he speaks is unheard, and moments later his eyes are once again white from blindness.

The Prophesied will rise.

Long live Namikaze Naruto.


	2. The Beginning

**The Prophesied**

**The Beginning**

A/N: Note that very little of this fanfiction is cannon. Characters will be OOC, so if that's not your cup of tea, then meh. Written in Third Person POV.

* * *

"...And so I have seen: The Prophesied shall bring an age of peace in the land of bloodshed, and usher in an era of prosperity for those born of Fire. Darkness shall cower in his name, but those who are in the Light will bask in the days that are to come..."

-The Great Toad

* * *

There was an uproar in the upper echelons of Konoha. In the heart of the city stood the center of its government, the Tower of Fire. As its name implied, it towered above all the other buildings of Konoha. 16 stories high and circular in shape, it was a marvel of an architecture built more than a hundred years ago and was nearly as old as Konoha itself.

Usually, the building operated efficiently and near-perfectly; its members demanding no less. But today, it was different.

For today, the Hokage, ruler of the ninja village of Konoha, had declared that Namikaze Naruto was going to be demoted into the Shinobi Academy.

* * *

A fist slammed into the large, long, rectangular table, "You have gone absolutely senile, Hokage!" snarled an elderly man covered in bandages, his only exposed eye sharpened into a glare, "Namikaze Naruto is a genius exceeding that of his father! He is a prodigy among prodigies! He is Jounin level at his worst and on par with your students at his best, at 10 years old! And you're sending him to the Academy?! What madness is this?"

The long table was littered with opened files and scattered papers, and all had a picture of a mildly smiling boy with blonde hair and the faintest whisker marks on his cheeks. Hands trembled as they flipped the pages of the files, each page growing more unbelievable than the last. The people holding them glanced at each other and back to the file.

Nearly all the people in the room were shocked into silence. No one could believe what they were reading in front of them.

"I, myself, cannot believe this has only been unearthed now, of all times, Hokage-sama," Utatane Koharu, one of the Hokage's old teammates and current adviser, said rather shakily.

"Yes," Mitokado Homura, the Hokage's other teammate as well as adviser, agreed, looking just as shocked as the other members seated along the table, "To think... All this time, the rumors about Jiraiya-sama's increase in skills at the Sealing Arts were actually cover-ups for this, this child... It's too unreal."

"This ten-year-old kid is on par with the Sannin?" whispered Nara Shikaku disbelievingly.

"The question is, My Lord, why has this enormous secret only been unearthed now?" Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga Clan, said rather sternly as he leveled eery, milky white eyes at the Third Hokage.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed explosively, showing a rare sign of weakness to the people seated along the table as he carefully reached for his hat. Taking it off, he placed the garb in front of him and laced his hands together, "Honorable Councilmen, I gathered you here today to consider placing this child into the Academy. I understand there may be some... Disagreements," at this, his eyes swiveled to the seething Shimura Danzo, who, for all intents and purposes, appeared just as calm as ever, "However, despite his achievements in the Shinobi arts, he is still a child. He needs the interactions of his peers to reach his full potential - which, as you can see on his file, is near limitless."

"...Achieving a Seal Mastery at age 8. What has this child been eating? And if there's any left after he gobbled it up, I demand some for my clan," grumbled Inuzuka Tsume, Head of the Inuzuka Clan, a clan that specialized in Ninja Dogs.

"I doubt that's the case," commented Uchiha Fugaku dryly, eyes intense as he perused the 10-year-old's file, "His growth is a combination of genius, drive and necessity. I read here that he was kidnapped at age 6. Hm. Interesting. He seemed to have grown exponentially in skill since then."

The Hokage nodded, his eyes grave, "Jiraiya said the boy wouldn't speak for weeks after he finally rescued him, and then he just declared he was going to become stronger. It was... Worrying."

"Hokage-sama, if I may, why exactly do we need to enroll this boy in the Academy? He is lightyears ahead of his peers," Shikaku said.

"The idea is ridiculous," agreed Akimichi Chouza, Head of the Akimichi Clan and one of the Nara's closest friend.

"You see, Hokage?" said Danzo, unable to stay silent for so long, "The boy's growth will only be impeded! You will be holding him back, and he will resent it! Mark my words, Hokage! Geniuses similar to Namikaze Naruto crave power-"

"Do not," interjected the Third, "Presume that all geniuses are similar to my exiled student. Or yourself."

Danzo narrowed his eye, but remained silent.

"Honorable Councilmen," the Hokage started once again, "This boy, as you can already tell, is very special. If you would only look beneath the reports of his kidnapping, you will be able to see that something happened to fuel his need for strength, and as a result, he began to grow stronger right after it. Jiraiya told me he heard... screaming inside of his enclosed prison," at this, the Council collectively winced. To enact such mental torture on a boy as young and helpless as Namikaze Naruto was beyond despicable. The Hokage continued, "Jiraiya also told me that the reason for his need to become stronger was this: He wanted to stop the screaming from ever happening in the first place."

The Council was silent.

"Placing him in the Academy, with plenty of chances for him to develop bonds of friendship with his peers, will cement his need to become stronger and will push him to defend what he holds dear."

Shikaku, Chouza and Yamanaka Inoichi glanced at each other. With a nod from the Yamanaka Clan Head and the former Commander of the Torture and Interrogation Division, the three clans had come to a decision.

"Hokage-sama," Inoichi began as he rose from his seat, "As an expert in Trauma and Psychological Development, I approve of this suggestion, with the concession that Namikaze Naruto have regular check-ups with a Mind Healer for the course of one year."

"I agree with Inoichi-sama's concession," Nara Shikaku said, ever-loyal to his friend and teammate.

"As do I," Akimichi Chouza added.

The Hokage nodded, graciously accepting the three clan heads' approval. Tsume and Aburame Shibi glanced at each other, the Aburame Clan Head as stoic as ever. Without warning, the Inuzuka Clan Head grinned wolfishly, "You think so too, eh, Shibi? Well I'll be."

Inoichi hid a smile at the long-time friends' one-sided conversation.

"I still think it's crazy, putting such a kid into the same class as my Kiba, but I have to agree that he needs to have a few friends his own age," Tsume said, leaning back in her chair in a very graceless manner.

"It is for the betterment of his growth," agreed the Aburame, his high coat and dark glasses hiding any sort of emotion from his face.

"I agree to this plan of yours, Hokage-sama," Tsume said as she grinned widely at the Aburame, "Shibi-sama agrees as well," she added, placing a sarcastic emphasis on her friend's honorific.

Shibi merely inclined his head minutely.

"Advancing him in the ranks would only harm him," conceded Fugaku, Head of the Uchiha Clan, "I can attest to how stress can be detrimental to the growth of a young ninja, as observed in my son, Itachi, who developed paranoia soon after being advanced in the ANBU program."

Inoichi nodded his head gravely, having been the one to asses the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan after six months in ANBU. His paranoia had nearly cost him his best friend's life. Uchiha Itachi had believed, as his paranoia festered, that his own clan had been planning to stage a coup d'état against the village.

After being demoted to Jounin once his paranoia was discovered, Itachi had begun the long road to recovery. The fifteen-year-old was still the village's youngest Jounin, and was still a legend in his own right, just not as stressed as he had been. Perhaps in a few years he could reapply to ANBU, but until then he was stuck to B to S Class missions. No more Double S or Triple S for him.

Danzo, who was sitting silently in his chair, clenched his uncovered hand into a fist. With the Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame and Uchiha Clan Head Leaders agreeing to the Hokage's insane plot, that left only four of the Council available to vote. He repressed an enraged yell.

It was such a _waste_.

"I'm afraid I must disagree with this notion of yours, Hokage-sama," said the Hyuuga Clan Head, "While advancing the young Namikaze is, indeed, dangerous, his talents will perhaps be more useful elsewhere. A Seal Master of his calibre will greatly help the Research and Development Department. Perhaps we could place him there..?"

"The R&D Department will be harmful to his social and emotional growth. The people who are under there are..." the Hokage paused meaningfully, "Not the most social sort. If you can recall, nearly all of them served under Orochimaru before he defected."

The Hyuuga patriarch winced, "I see. Still, his talents will be better off used by the village. Placing him in the academy, when he is already so advanced will, no doubt, be a source of resentment. I believe he will have trouble adjusting."

The Hokage nodded, "Naruto will have a bit of trouble adjusting at first. Jiraiya reports that he is withdrawn and serious, very much unlike the 6 year old he was before his kidnapping. Perhaps placing him in an environment full of children his age will loosen him up a bit."

Hiashi shook his head, "With all due respect, Hokage-sama, while it is admirable that you are going to such great lengths to ensure the emotional stability of the child, please do remember that he is a Shinobi first and foremost."

Seated in front of the Hyuuga Clan Head, Fugaku grimaced none too conspicuously. He saw a lot of himself in Hyuuga Hiashi. That is, before he watched first hand what he had done to his own son.

"We may be ninja, Hyuuga," the Uchiha Head said, his voice low and serious, "But we are human beings above all else."

Hyuuga Hiashi narrowed his eerily pupil-less eyes, "Be that as it may, Uchiha, I see nothing wrong in placing talent where talent is due."

Fugaku glanced outside the window, at the clear blue skies above, and recalled the madness in his son's eyes, "Placing talent where talent is due is dangerous when the person owning the talent is not yet fully prepared to wield it."

The table was silent.

Hyuuga Hiashi appraised the Uchiha and nodded his head, conceding his defeat, "Perhaps."

Utatane Koharu spoke, "I must agree with Hyuuga-sama, My Lord. Namikaze Naruto's potential and talent will be completely wasted if he is placed in the Academy. 2 years, as we can clearly see in his file, is an entire lifetime of growth for this young Shinobi. I suggest a mentor-"

"I agree with Koharu-sama," interjected the aging Danzo.

The Hokage tried in vain to conceal a frown.

"Be that as it may," the Hokage said, not allowing the aging war hawk to continue with his tirade, "I believe the Council has already spoken. Six votes in favor of... Four?"

Mitokado Homura nodded.

"Six in favor of four is still two votes too many. It is decided, then: Namikaze Naruto will be enrolled in the Shinobi Academy and will graduate with his peers. Meeting adjourned."

As the Council slowly began to trickle out of the meeting room (some more content than others), they all left the files on the table, where the picture of a mildly smiling blonde boy lay face up.

* * *

Later that evening, as Nara Shikaku walked past the gates of his compound, he recalled the events that morning regarding the Yondaime's heir and the corners of his mouth tilted upwards into a smirk.

The kid was already troublesome, and he hadn't even stepped foot inside the village yet.

His wife crossed her arms when she saw him enter the hallway, "Well? Why are you late? And wipe that grin off your face."

Shikaku smiled soothingly at his wife, "We had an interesting meeting today," he said, walking past her into their dining room. He sat at the head of the table and placed his hand on top of his slowly chewing son's head.

Shikamaru, his ten year old son, scowled at him, "Get off, Tou-san."

"Shikamaru," Shikaku said, a smirk in place, recalling eyes the color of a cloudless sky smiling up at him, "Something troublesome is going to happen soon."

Yoshino sat to his left, "What?" she asked curiously, "What's got you so amused, Shikaku?"

"The Yondaime's heir," he said, trying in vain to conceal the smile that pulled at his lips, knowing that the news was going to be all over the village before noon tomorrow, "Namikaze Naruto, is coming back."

"Yondaime-sama's only child?!" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yes," Shikaku said as he reached for his chopsticks, "The child is to be placed in the academy. He's Shikamaru's age."

Shikamaru grumbled something inaudible.

"And?" prodded Yoshino.

"The brat's a genius. Raised and trained by Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin himself," the Nara Clan Head said after he absentmindedly chewed on his food.

"We'll be expecting great things from the child, then," Yoshino said with a gleam in her eyes. She turned her head and scowled lightly at her own son, "YOU, on the other hand..."

Shikamaru sighed. Troublesome, indeed.

* * *

The table was, as usual, silent. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional clang against expensive chopsticks on equally expensive porcelain bowls.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by the unusual occurrence of Hiashi Hyuuga speaking, "Daughter," he said, his frigid eyes addressing his eldest, "You are to step up your training starting tomorrow."

Hyuuga Hinata turned equally frigid eyes to her father, "Are you not satisfied with my training, Otou-sama?"

"You may be the best this clan has to offer in generations," her father said without a hint of pride for his daughter, "But certain events have come to light, leading me to the conclusion that you are far behind some of your peers."

Beneath the table, Hinata's hands clenched into fists. Her blunt nails dug so hard into her palms that they drew blood, "Of course, Otou-sama."

"You could never best that Uchiha boy, as well. Now a new contender has come to the fray," Hiashi said.

Hinata remained silent.

"I will not tolerate a third-rate clan."

Hyuuga Hanabi raised light purple eyes and locked with the stark white eyes of her sister. They were white because of continued use. Her range was thrice that of the average Hyuuga's, and she could see twice farther than their father. She was already pushed to her limits, any more and she would break.

"Tou-sama, perhaps-"

"You will remain silent unless spoken to, Second Daughter," Hiashi said coldly, saying the word 'second' as if it tasted like ash, "Or perhaps you wish to be reminded that your sealing looms ever closer?"

Hinata winced.

Hanabi bowed her head.

It was the usual in every dinner in the Hyuuga Clan Head's house.

* * *

In the dead of the night, two figures slowly approached the gates of Konoha. The sentry guards, who were most alert right now, scrutinized the travelers suspiciously.

One was taller than the average shinobi, the other stood slightly taller than the other's waist (a child, perhaps?).

They were asked to halt right in front of the closed gates, and were required to identify themselves.

The taller one merely removed his hood to smile impishly at him, and both travelers were immediately allowed entry into Konohagakure no Sato.

The shorter figure passed the small opening they were lead into, and briefly touched the wood.

He frowned beneath his hood, his distinct whisker marks pulled down.

As the sentry lead them deeper into the village, the frown grew more and more severe.

And the boy decided, things were going to change around here.

* * *

"You should have slept at least a little, you know," the large figure said, his white hair looking like silver in the early morning, "You know how big this day is for you."

The shorter figure with sunshine blonde hair merely smiled up at him, "And miss saying goodbye? Ero-sennin, you know me better than that."

Jiraiya of the Sannin chuckled and ruffled his apprentice's bright blonde locks, "That I do, brat."

There was silence for several heartbeats before, "I'm going to miss you, Sensei."

"Me too, brat. But you'll be safe here. And you need a few friends your age."

"You have all the seals I gave you?"

"I never take them off."

"Good."

There was silence once more.

"You'll be back, right?" the boy asked, large, blue eyes hopeful.

Jiraiya grinned, "Sooner than you think."

"...what if I don't do well?"

At the question, Jiraiya knelt and looked at his apprentice straight in the eyes, "Listen here, brat, you'll be okay. And I know you don't believe me, no matter how many times I tell you, but you're strong. Damn strong. And you kick ass, lots of it. But first you gotta learn to believe in yourself, okay? Because no matter what, I know you never give up, and that's more than enough."

"Just never give up, right?"

"Right."

"I'll be stronger when you get back. And I'll kick your ass every time we spar, this time."

Jiraiya laughed. He ruffled the blonde's hair once more and stood, "I don't doubt it for a second."

After a few more words, the member of the Legedary Sannin finally leaped out of the slowly opening gates, and the blonde he left behind watched as the Sannin got immersed in the bright rays of the rising sun.

He turned his back on the glaring rays and walked towards his new apartment.

And as the sun continued to rise and illuminate Konohagakure no Sato, whispers of a new legend started to circulate: Namikaze Naruto had returned.


	3. The Brothers Uchiha

**The Prophesied**

**The Brothers Uchiha**

A/N: Note that, though there will be hints of shounen-ai, they will remain just that: hints.

* * *

The morning dawned with whispers of greatness around a child with blonde hair and blue eyes. Their hushed conversations telling long tales of his supposed feats. All were false, but not exactly far from the truth.

The child in question, only ten years of age, was walking slowly towards the Shinobi Academy, his hands relaxed at his sides, eyes wide as he stared around him. Jiraiya-sensei had spoken of Konoha's beauty in passing, but it seemed he had been greatly understating, for Konoha was the most beautiful village he had laid eyes on, and he had travelled the world.

Namikaze Naruto smiled as he passed an elderly woman who seemed frozen in shock. Passing her without much thought, he continued on his way towards the academy.

The elderly woman, a random civilian, seemed rooted to the spot, before she shook her head and smiled knowingly. It seems Yoshino was speaking the truth, after all. The Yondaime's Heir has returned.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was silently putting on his sandals as he prepared to go to the academy when his father saw him.

"Sasuke," Fugaku said, watching his son intently as he put on his sandals.

"Otou-san?" Sasuke asked, "What is it?"

"I failed to mention this yesterday, but a new classmate will be joining you soon," Sasuke's father said. He seemed to hesitate before adding, "I know how competitive you are, son, but this child…"

Sasuke's eyes were wide with disbelief. His father was _warning_ him against a classmate?!

"Tadaima," said a familiar voice behind him. From the telltale wince on his father's face, Sasuke knew it to be Itachi.

"Nii-sama!" he said, turning around and launching himself at his older brother, "You're back early!"

Itachi smiled (it was an expression that Sasuke was slowly getting used to, but it still sent him reeling on his worst days) and said, "The mission was easier than expected." He poked his brother's forehead, "What's got you so excited, Otouto?"

Fugaku sighed, "Welcome home, Itachi."

Itachi turned slightly to address his father, "Otou-sama."

"Otou-san was just telling me about a new classmate of mine," Sasuke said excitedly, "He was _warning _me-"

"Not to get too competitive with him," their father said with a stern glint in his eye, "Everyone has their own pace. Some just happen to be faster than others."

Itachi smiled gently. His father had changed a lot. A few years ago, if someone had told him their father would be chiding Sasuke about how he should take it slow and not worry about not getting strong enough, he would have skewered them with several pointy objects. As it is now, though, it seemed their father had learned his lesson quite well.

"Why?" Sasuke asked dubiously, "What's so special about this kid? Who is he, anyway?"

At this, Fugaku discreetly slid his eyes to look at Itachi, but not discreet enough that Itachi himself missed it, "You will know once you-"

"He's back, isn't he?" Itachi cut in.

Fugaku sighed, "Now, son, you know I told you that-"

"Tell me," Itachi insisted.

Sasuke watched the interaction with wide eyes.

With one more explosive sigh, their father relented, "Yes, Namikaze Naruto is back, but-"

Itachi walked past their father woodenly, "Sasuke, I will be accompanying you today to the academy. Kindly wait 4 minutes for me."

Fugaku palmed his face and muttered something inaudible.

Sasuke watched his older brother go with wide, obsidian eyes, "Otou-san, what's gotten into Nii-san? And who's Namikaze Naruto?"

"Namikaze Minato's son," Fugaku said gravely.

"You mean… the Yondaime's son? The Yondaime's son is back in the village?" asked Sasuke, disbelieving.

"Yes, Sasuke," Fugaku said seriously, "And I'm warning you now, don't get too competitive. This boy… he-"

"Is a hero," Itachi said, appearing out of nowhere. It hadn't even been four minutes yet.

Fugaku scowled, "Yes, yes," he said, shooing them with a wave of his hand, "I know you appreciate what he did for you, Itachi… Almost obsessively so, but the boy himself doesn't think much of it."

"All the more to thank him for it," Itachi insisted.

"I swear if you weren't my son I'd have accused you of having a crush on the boy."

Most alarmingly, red tinted Itachi's cheeks.

Sasuke snickered.

Fugaku was not so discreet, "My boy! Your hero-worship has gone too far!" he said, his eyes wide with shock.

Itachi scowled. There was nothing wrong with being grateful. He glared at his father's wide-eyed form (a sight he couldn't imagine himself seeing a few years ago) before he tugged his brother outside.

"Come, Sasuke, let us make haste," Itachi said, "You do not wish to be late."

"You just want to see this Namikaze Naruto, don't you?" Sasuke exclaimed gleefully, "You have a cru-"

Itachi looked like a ripe tomato, "I do not! Namikaze-sama saved my life! I just wish to thank him!"

"You've already done that the last hundred times," grumbled Fugaku, watching his sons in resignation, "Honestly, doing such things like going the long way from a mission just to 'coincidentally' bump into Namikaze Naruto is considered stalking."

The fifteen-year-old Uchiha heir growled, "That was one time, Otou-sama! Namikaze-sama just happened to be in Rain while we were at Waterfall! Is it not polite to greet him when he is so near?"

"Near?" the Uchiha head exclaimed incredulously, "You call a six-hour delay in your return 'near'? My boy, you are obsessed."

Sasuke nearly cackled in glee. Ohhh, but he hadn't heard about this!

"Nii-sama! Let's go! I want to meet this cru-"

"Sasuke," Itachi said with a glare, "You best _shut up_ lest I _make you._"

"Itachi! You better not-" but their father's words died out the moment both boys closed the door. Sasuke giggled quietly, shooting knowing looks at his brother, while Itachi turned away, pretending he hadn't seen or heard the Uchiha Clan Head act so flustered.

But that didn't stop Itachi from walking a fast pace towards the academy, the corners of his mouth tilted upwards the entire time.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was just about ready to drop in exhaustion, but the day was just beginning. Se had just finished her morning training and, true to her father's word, they had upped her regimen quite a bit, leaving her with the barest amount of energy. This, coupled with academy work and etiquette training would leave her burned out quite soon. Her only reprieve was the thought that she had to do this for the clan, for her sister, for her Nii-san.

She had to be strong most of all, for herself.

"Daughter," her father's cold voice cut through her thoughts, "The Academy will start in an hour. Go prepare yourself and leave in thirty minutes."

She nodded, took a few seconds to steady herself, and said, "Yes, Otou-sama."

"Today you will meet the Yondaime's Heir. Make sure you are presentable. He is... Strong. And in time, stronger perhaps, than his father."

Hinata stifled a gasp at this, knowing it would be unbecoming of her. Stronger even, than the Yondaime? Stronger than the hailed genius? Stronger than the strongest man of her father's time? It was mind boggling.

"You shall present yourself as the Clan Heiress, of course. Observe him, and learn. Perhaps one day he will deem it fit to interact with you in a more... Intimate manner."

Hinata winced. The thought of... It unsettled her.

She straightened from her position and flipped her long, dark purple hair over her shoulder. At ten years old, Hinata was no stranger to the lingering glances older men sent her way. She was already beginning to develop into the woman she would soon become, and some had clearly taken notice. It disgusted her, how even her father could suggest...

She reigned in her gag reflex at the thought of the Yondaime's Heir touching her. He may be strong, but he was still a stranger. She would do her best to ensure no one (not even that blasted Namikaze Naruto) would get her.

She was strong, dammit! She didn't need anyone, she didn't need anything. She was fine by herself.

Slowly walking towards her room, she readied herself for the day and prepared to meet the prodigious Namikaze. Scoffing, she wondered just how strong the kid was when he could only be around her age. Perhaps her father had it wrong.

With her stark white eyes set in a determined glare, Hinata walked out of the compound in her usual grace and bearing despite the exhaustion she felt. She just knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Nii-san," Sasuke said, looking up at his brother on their way to the academy. Seeing that his brother seemed preoccupied with getting there the fastest without having to run, Sasuke scrunched up his brows in annoyance, "Nii-san, would you slow down?"

Itachi glanced at his brother, "What is it, Otouto?"

"Who is Namikaze Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his eyes glinting with curiosity, "Tou-san tried to warn me not to get too competitive against him, and you said he was a hero. So? Can you tell me more about him?"

Itachi took his time to answer. After several seconds of silence, "Namikaze-sama is a genius."

Sasuke nodded, but appeared puzzled, "They say that about you as well, too, Nii-san. So he's a genius like you are?"

Pensively, Itachi stared back at his brother, "Sasuke, in your lifetime, you will meet a ninja who is younger than you, but stronger than me. Namikaze-sama is that ninja."

Sasuke's eyes were wide. Stronger than Itachi?

He felt disbelief course through his veins. Namikaze Naruto was _younger _than him? And yet he was _stronger_ than _Itachi_? He stopped in his tracks.

Itachi halted too, looking at his brother impassively as he, too, thought about the Namikaze genius.

"I don't believe it," Sasuke said in a whisper.

Itachi hadn't heard him, but he still asked, "Otouto? What is it?"

"I don't believe it!" Sasuke yelled, his face contorted in an angry scowl, "No one's stronger than you, Nii-san!"

Itachi's lips quirked upwards in a smile, and Sasuke's anger calmed down somewhat at the sight of it. Still, Sasuke couldn't help but feel resentment towards a boy he hadn't even met yet for _daring _to be stronger than his beloved Nii-sama.

"While it is amusing that you think so highly of me, Otouto, it is nevertheless true. Namikaze-sama is stronger than me."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "It can't be, Nii-san! You said this boy is younger than me, how can he be stronger than you?!"

"Like I said, Namikaze-sama is a genius. His genius, however, exceeds that of my own."

Sasuke fell silent. Truthfully, he had a hard time imagining _anyone _(even their father) being stronger than Itachi, never mind a _boy _younger than him.

"Namikaze-sama, at ten years old, has the power to subdue _Bijuus_. And his power will continue to grow. He has a drive to succeed that outpaces anyone I know, and his reasons for which are the most admirable I have seen," Itachi said quietly, mindful of the ears that were listening in on their conversation despite the apparent desolateness of the street they were in.

"_Bijuus_?" Sasuke parroted disbelievingly.

"Yes," Itachi said, motioning for his brother to continue their walk, "He is a Master in Fuuinjutsu, the fourth one to do so after Shodaime-sama, Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin and Yondaime-sama."

Sasuke, filled with awe, stared unblinkingly ahead of him, listening to his Nii-san say incredible things about his future classmate.

"If this is all true," said Sasuke, "Then why is he still in the academy? Why not promote him?"

"It _is _true," Itachi said, amusement coating his voice, "And I do not know why Namikaze-sama is still in the academy, all I know is that, on our last meeting several weeks ago, he told me he was going to be starting the academy with children his own age."

They were nearing the academy now, Sasuke could see kids his own age running around, playing. Some were clustered together, and he heard snippets of their conversation - all about the Namikaze heir - when they reached the academy, Itachi suddenly bolted.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled after him, angry and confused, "Nii-san! Wait up!"

Itachi ran so fast Sasuke was barely able to catch up to him. Sasuke knew, though, that if Itachi really wanted to be fast, Sasuke wouldn't even be able to see him.

He dashed past bewildered children, his eyes locking on the figure of his brother the entire time. He saw that his brother was headed for the rooftop. Growling impatiently when he reached the roof, he tore the door open and yelled, "Nii-san! I can't believe you just rushed off-"

The words died on his throat.

His heart skipped a beat.

The world stopped turning for a second.

For standing next to the rails, looking small compared to his brother, was an angel.

* * *

Naruto sighed discreetly, wondering why, not to be too crude or anything, people were kissing his ass. They were bowing left and right, saying "Namikaze-sama," this and "Namikaze-sama" that. He had to get away from it all, so, he was perched on the rooftop surveying the slow trickle of students entering the building. It was still pretty early, so he had a few more minutes just to take it all in. He wondered if everyone here was going to treat him that way. They were just as bad as Itachi! Speaking of which...

Naruto hid another sigh, "Itachi-san," he said, sensing the 15-year-old Jounin's approaching chakra.

"Namikaze-sama," Itachi said with a small little smile, "Welcome home."

Naruto turned to face the Uchiha Heir, grinning lightly when, for some unknown reason, the Jounin blushed, "You know, I think you're the first one to greet me. Thank you."

His blush deepened at this, "I'm pleased to hear that, Namikaze-sama."

"Nii-saaaaaaaan!" a voice said from the entrance to the rooftop, "I can't believe you just rushed off-" a figure burst through the door to the roof and stopped in his tracks when he saw the ten-year-old and the fifteen-year-old together.

The voice belonged to a boy around his age, with pale skin and dark, ebony hair with equally dark eyes. He vaguely resembled Itachi, and Naruto assumed that the boy was Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's brother and his future classmate.

"You must be Itachi's younger brother Sasuke. I'm Namikaze Naruto. Pleased to meet you," Naruto said with a mild smile.

The boy smirked, "I see," he said, emphasizing and extending the word 'see', as if knowing an amusing secret only he was privy to.

"So," Sasuke said, and Naruto couldn't help the spike of dislike that shot through him at the boy's arrogance.

"You're Namikaze Naruto," the boy said, his voice oddly scratchy for a ten-year-old, as if he was going to go through puberty any minute soon. Though he was a few inches shorter than Naruto, he looked at the blonde as if he were looking down on him. Naruto felt the small tendrils of dislike seep even further.

"Itachi never mentioned you before," the black-haired-boy said, walking closer to the pair.

Naruto concealed his dislike expertly, glancing jokingly at the rather blank-faced Itachi. Odd. Itachi never looked so unfeeling before.

"For what reason would Itachi-san mention me to you? We're merely acquaintances."

But Sasuke wasn't even looking at him when he spoke. He seemed to be taunting his older brother through his eyes, "Merely acquaintances? Nii-san, don't tell me you once got delayed for six ho-ummmppph!"

Itachi, for some reason, didn't want this piece of information disclosed to the blonde. Naruto concealed a smile. Siblings will be siblings, no matter how annoying they may be. He found himself releasing the dislike he had towards Sasuke, realizing that he was just teasing his older brother regarding him.

Although why Itachi seemed so flustered in his presence, he may never know. All he did was Seal the curse in the older boy's Sharingan, and he'd already been thanked for that. Profusely.

"You will be quiet about that," Itachi whispered to his younger brother. He probably thought Naruto couldn't hear, but with the blonde's enhanced senses, it was nigh impossible to escape his hearing when they were so close, "Or there will be consequences," the Jounin finished, releasing his brother from his hold.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What's the big deal? It's just a cr-"

"It is not that!" Itachi whispered harshly, his face tinted red, Naruto cocked his head to the side, watching as the Uchiha Heir seemed to unravel before him. It was a fascinating process.

Itachi turned woodenly towards the Namikaze Heir, "Namikaze-sama, it is good to see you again, but I must take my leave."

Naruto smiled at him, Itachi blushed, and Sasuke snickered.

Puzzled, Naruto wondered if there was something deeper going on here.

Nah.

"Leaving so soon, Itachi?" Naruto said, a little but puzzled at the siblings' antics, "Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes or so, and how many times will I have to tell you to call me Naruto? Just Naruto?"

"Always once more, Namikaze-sama," Itachi said.

Naruto merely looked confusedly at him, "If you say so, Itachi-san."

Almost reluctantly, Itachi bid the blonde adieu. Turning to his brother, who was observing the blonde none too discreetly, Itachi poked him in the forehead and said, "Remember what Otou-sama said, Otouto. Take care."

Then he left.

Naruto and Sasuke were left alone on the rooftop.

Naruto turned to Itachi's younger brother, who was sizing him up. He stared intently at the bandages that covered the entirety of Naruto's arms, and at Tsunade-baa-chan's necklace that hung loosely around his neck. He had shortened the string so that it hung on top of his breast bone. Naruto blinked and refrained from fidgeting when the boy's observation (or should he say staring) was getting too uncomfortable. He nearly reached for the strip of beads in his longer patch of hair (an unfortunate habit), but refrained.

_What_? Naruto asked himself self-consciously. _What is it_?

There was nothing wrong, he thought, with what he was wearing. He was wearing a light brown sturdy leather jacket, and a mesh shirt with a white shirt underneath. Beige shinobi cargo pants covered his bottoms and gauze taped the ends down. To complete the look, he wore his trusty dark brown shinobi sandals that had definitely seen better days. All in all, Naruto thought he looked pretty normal. Although the colors _were_ unorthodox for a shinobi, Naruto thought he could get away with it since he wasn't even Genin yet. Besides, white was his favorite non-color, and he loved looking at shades of brown and beige together. They just looked soothing and down-to-earth.

He wondered what the Uchiha was looking for when suddenly the dark-haired-boy said, "I don't see it."

Naruto blinked, "Pardon?"

"What Itachi sees in you."

Naruto frowned, "What Itachi sees-?"

Sasuke smirked, "You don't _look_ strong at all."

* * *

Sasuke knew he had hit a sore spot when warm blue eyes (the color of an endlessly _blue_ summer sky) turned frigid. And Sasuke _knew, _just _knew_, that he had said something nearly unforgivable.

"You presume correctly then," icy blue eyes said, looking about as warm as frostbite, "Because I'm _not_ strong, not strong enough."

And then Namikaze Naruto brushed past him, and Sasuke could feel himself breathe again. A minute later, Sasuke heard the bell ring, and cursed.

He'd messed up, bad.

Turning for the stairs, Sasuke ran for all he was worth just so that he could make it in time for the classroom. He needed to apologize. He hadn't meant for his words to come out that way. What he'd meant was that the Namikaze looked...

There was no denying it.

Namikaze Naruto had looked like an earth-born angel.

When he'd entered the rooftop and first laid eyes on the Namikaze, Sasuke was immediately by how striking the blonde looked.

Eyes so piercingly blue he could see the color from where he stood several feet away from him, hair the color of spun gold in the sunlight, skin tanned just the right side of light, and a poise and bearing that spoke of good breeding: Namikaze Naruto wasn't what Sasuke had expected at all.

Curiously enough, the blonde also had a strip of beads dangling from a patch of hair that was longer than the other strands. It looked terribly attrac-

La di la di la. Not going there.

Anyway.

He had expected someone big and hulking and very, very intimidating, not someone who looked like he would hug you rather than hogtie you.

All in all, Sasuke could understand why his brother had a not-crush on him.

But now though, he had somehow insulted the blonde, and he had to apologize before class started, or he would just be a jumble of nerves the entire day.

So, seeing the figure standing by the doorway to the classroom, Sasuke started to slowdown, "Namikaze-san!" he said breathlessly, "Listen, I just wanted to apologize, it - I didn't mean to say that! You look fine!" he reddened, "What I meant to say was, you look okay! You don't loo weak, I mean, you just," seeing that the blonde now looked terribly amused, Sasuke shut up and reddened even further.

"I'm sorry about what I said," he said, and was about to go on in another slew of apologies when the other boy raised an elegant hand and said, "It's fine, Uchiha-san," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry, too. I'm a bit, erm, sensitive, I guess you could say, about things like looking weak or strong."

Sasuke shook his head to clear away the cobwebs. That smile could cure cance-

La di la di la. _So_ not going there.

"Good," he nodded exaggeratedly, realized what he was doing, stopped nodding his head, realized he looked asinine, and reddened even further.

Namikaze Naruto chuckled, "I suppose my first impression of you was wrong. Forgive me for assuming you were a bit arrogant. It was not my place."

Sasuke smiled shyly at him, "Yeah. I guess I do that when I meet new people. I just don't know how to act."

"How _touching_," a new voice said with a sneer.

Sasuke turned and glared.

Hyuuga Hinata stood a feet away from them, arms crossed and stark white eyes fixed in a glare.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the two lovely people who reviewed! And for those who added this story to their favorites and alerts list! I would appreciate it if you guys left me comments on how to improve the story, and overall advice! Looking forward to your reviews!

Passionately yours,

eRenae


End file.
